Morgrels
The Morgrels are a race of the unwanted; they are generally very grotesque and are the result of inbreeding and mixing of races. They are from the Maktigian Heartlands, and speak Common. __TOC__ The Morgrels looks can differ massively between families but they are generally quite short and have large heads and little necks; generally with differing looks on either side of the face. Their limbs can be extremely different as well, some Morgrels even having more animal limbs. They tend to live around 40 years. Some more common traits are differing eye and leg sizes, and patchy hair. One of the most common "animal" features is one leg being a goat leg, mainly appearing in the Fur family, which is one of the biggest families in the Morgrel tribes. The Dorl family possess a tail and the Vark family have very patchy skin. Males and females are very difficult to tell apart in most families, apart from the Sich family where females have massive breasts. The Maktig empire has a long history of enslaving other races, many of which were humanoid. When the empire began to fall into decline, a slave rebellion happened on the Island. However, the Maktigs kept this a secret from most other nations. The slaves marched to the west of the island, which was more flat. They settled, what they thought would be temporarily, in the north-western corner of the continent. However, the empire managed to keep the existence of this society a secret, forbidding travel to the part of the island and silencing anyone who did. Due to its obscurity and the slaves apprehension to go back to the empire or attempt the sea, the settlement soon grew into a tribe, comprised of several families. Many of these families were inter-racial, elves and orcs, goblins and gnomes, dwarves and humans. Other, less populated species also mixed in: goatmen, lizardfolk, defdril and even some cyclops and ogres. This created strange offspring to begin with, and their isolation to only themselves also caused inbreeding, further distorting the genepool. In recent decades, some Morgrels have attempted to get into the world. However, many have not gone past the empire, which has taken to calling them "Mongrel Folk" and treating them like animals. Those who have reached Newisland have not made an impact. See also: List of Morgrel Families Morgrels simple but brutal history has created a society where all are equal. Males and females do the same work and it is indeed possible for a Morgrel to go an entire life without learning his friends genders. However, families play a big part in Morgrel society, as they define how a Morgrel will look and therefore how they will work in their life, as different families will have different abilities. However, no family is viewed as inferior. Each family has a head, but the head still does the same work as the rest, apart from when attending to family matters, which usually involves settling disputes. Morgrels past as slaves and shaped them to be accepting of all and believe in making sure everyone is equal. Generally, many of the Morgrels follow The Dome or Forus, appreciating community and justice from both of them. Morgrels have learnt very little of the world since they broke from the Maktigs, and all of their education is of a world a few centuries date old. This means any Morgrels who have successfully made it off the island have had a form of cultural shock. They teach a garbled language, with a mix of many languages. This allows those Morgrels who have escaped to be able to fit in anywhere, albeit in a difficult way. Their healers are generally priests and clerics of their gods, though they do have a few surgeons. The Morgrels have grown a very musical society. Much of their entertainment comes from monthly festivals, where many of the artists show of their music. Painting and drawing is very rare due to lack of materials, as well as cloth working. Many clothes are passed down though families. The Morgrels generally just give food around. Their main source of food is their limited vegetable farms and larger cattle farms. Not all Morgrels are farmers however, and the few smiths, woodworkers and other craftsmen provide their services for free; as long as they get food. The Morgrels military is very limited. It is mainly comprised of the Watch, a set of Morgrels who actively patrol the borders of their villiage, and the Sneaks, a set of stealthier, more human looking set of Morgrels who sneak into the empire for supplies. The main form of punishment is forcing the criminal out of the village.